A Surprise from the Shadow King
by snooperj
Summary: The Shadow King falls ill one school day but is much too stubborn to go to the infirmary for treatment. The rest of the Host Club are worried for Kyouya and try to give him a break. Why is Kyouya stubborn to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise from the Shadow King

Summary: The Shadow King falls ill one school day but is much too stubborn to go to the infirmary for treatment. The rest of the Host Club are worried for Kyouya and try to give him a break. Why is Kyouya stubborn to begin with? Read on to find out!

Note: Ouran is not mine. XD

------

It was after school, and the Ouran High School clubs were going about their usual activities. The Host Club was operating smoothly as it always has been – with Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins, Hunny and Mori-senpai attending to their usual number of clients, with Haruhi and Kyouya at the sidelines, passing around tea and jotting down some information on his notebook respectively.

Today was slightly different, however. The Shadow King was feeling under the weather – with frequent deafness to being called over brightly by Tamaki and losing grip of his pen (which Haruhi picked up for the club vice president every time she could).

"Kyouya-senpai, is everything alright?" the girl asked when she retrieved the fallen writing instrument and returned it to its owner.

The Shadow King shook his head lightly and managed a small smile as he took the pen. "I'm just fine, Haruhi. No need to worry," he said reassuringly.

"But—"

"HARUHI!" Tamaki came from nowhere and glomped the poor girl as he nuzzled against her cheek with his own. "You haven't forgotten to make some tea for Daddy, have you?" he whined.

"Tamaki-senpai, I already gave you some tea earlier," the freshman reasoned bluntly.

"That was when I was busy attending to our customers who designated me today! Can't you make some more for Daddy?" the blonde youth pleaded.

Kyouya sighed to himself and adjusted his glasses accordingly. "I shall just be in the other room for a moment to check on some things. Excuse me," he said lightly before moving away.

"Something is off about Kyouya-senpai today," Hikaru pointed out when their customers had left as well.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki repeated.

Kaoru nodded. "His movements are a bit odd, considering today was an excellent day for profit," the other twin offered.

Hunny, sitting down at one of the tables nearby, was having himself some cake. "Kyo-chan seemed sick to me," the bubbly senior stated. "Isn't that right, Usa-chan?" he added with a warm smile to his favorite pink bunny.

"Kyouya-senpai is sick?" Haruhi said in worry.

"He's sporting a light fever," Mori said, seated across his cousin, his eyes trained on the door where Kyouya disappeared into.

Tamaki's eyes widened as he moved to the door – without failing to blow the Hitachiin twins off their feet in his stride. "MOTH—"

The door swung open, effectively hitting the King across the face. Kyouya adjusted his glasses before closing the door, looking nonchalantly over to the now fallen Tamaki. "What exactly were you planning to do that you approached the room, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

The twins approached the King and bent down, pocking their president. "Tono…" they chimed.

Haruhi walked up to the Shadow King. "Kyouya-senpai…"

Kyouya waved it off. "I see no reason why you should be worrying."

"Kyouya!"

The bespectacled teen turned to his best friend. "Hai?"

A serious expression was on the King's features as he approached Kyouya. "Are you sick?"

Kyouya's eyes were hidden behind his glasses as he observed Tamaki. The conviction in Tamaki's eyes was that of whenever the blond youth was uniquely concerned. Kyouya shrugged. "I'm fine, Tamaki," he pressed. "Please don't bother yourselves too much." He wrote something on his notebook before starting to move away.

The twins moved up to Kyouya to prevent him from leaving. They spread their arms out to the side to emphasize their point. "Kyouya-senpai, you're _not_ fine," they said.

Mori had stood and crossed the room, taking a hand and placed it over the boy's forehead. "It's a fever," he confirmed a few moments later.

"Kyouya-senpai, could you stop acting stubborn about this and take a break, at least?" Haruhi pleaded.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki coaxed.

Kyouya looked around at the other members.

"Kyo-chan, Usa-chan says that you take it easy," Hunny added, joining the others with the bunny in his arms.

"What's behind this door, anyway?" the twins inquired, inching towards the room from which Kyouya emerged.

"Wait until tomorrow before you enter that room," Kyouya warned them before collapsing into Tamaki's outstretched arms.

"KYOUYA!!" Tamaki bellowed.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi said in alarm.

"Kyo-chan's fallen asleep," Hunny noted as he took a step closer to observe their vice president.

Tamaki handed Kyouya to Mori. "Mori-senpai, can you bring Kyouya to the infirmary for me?"

Mori nodded, gingerly throwing Kyouya over his shoulder before leaving. The Shadow King's notebook dropped to the floor as the senior closed the door behind them.

The twins spotted the fallen notebook and picked it up.

Hikaru examined the notebook. He smirked and looked over his shoulder before turning to Kaoru. "Kyouya-senpai's notebook… Think we should take a peek?"

Kaoru grinned. "Nobody's ever seen the contents of his notebook before…"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki called, quickly approaching them and snatched the notebook from Hikaru's hands.

A motor started to run as the floor burst open and a platform slowly began to rise. Atop the platform stood the manager Renge, laughing in her own, maniacal way. "Kyouya's notebook is a sacred item! You shouldn't underestimate its contents!"

"But we haven't even looked inside yet!" Hikaru complained.

"And how would you know what's written in it?" Kaoru debated.

Renge pulled out a folder and slipped on a pair of glasses. "In a past but recent interview with him, of course!" she declared, waving the folder before laughing once more.

"Kyouya-senpai would divulge such information in an interview?" Haruhi muttered to herself.

Tamaki stared at the notebook in his hands before cradling it protectively.

Renge dramatically opened the folder. "'What I write in it (the notebook) can vary from tabulations of the day's customers to the new discoveries I make with the members and customers alike. In short, the contents of this are quite complex and varied; biased in the simplest form of the word,'" she quoted.

The twins turned immediately to Tamaki. "Don't you want to know what Kyouya-senpai's written about you?" they challenged.

Persuaded, Tamaki shook his head, clutching the item closer to him. "We shouldn't invade his privacy…" he said with conviction.

Hunny turned to the room Kyouya came from. "Maybe we can find that out tomorrow in that room," Hunny offered.

"It makes us too curious to wait that long," the twins whined.

The motor resounded again. The platform was descending. Renge's laughter filled the room once more. "It might very well be something _worth _the wait!" she declared.

The rest of the Host club exchanged glances. What was behind that door that Kyouya had them wait until tomorrow to see? Seeing as Tamaki wouldn't be allowing them to 'spoil Kyouya's surprise', they closed up for the day and headed off to the infirmary to check up on their vice president.

---

The following day, Kyouya had reluctantly called in sick – and took his notebook from Tamaki the earliest chance he got – and left Tamaki with his consent to look into the room.

The Host club met for lunch at the Third Music Room. All of them – minus the Shadow King, of course – stood in front of the mysterious room's door. The twins anxiously shoved Tamaki forward.

"Tono should be the one to open it!" they stated enthusiastically.

Tamaki stumbled but caught himself quickly before reaching out to the doorknob and turned it before pulling the door back.

What they saw inside surprised them. In that small room were six presents sitting on the table across the room. They all entered and approached the table; each of them were left with a present, all of which were from Kyouya.

It was only then that they realized; that today was the last day of school before the Christmas break. They read the attached cards.

Each card – which differed in the name in which the gift was meant for – bore the message:

'_An early Christmas gift from me to you. Call this my way of being this year's Santa Claus (which I presume you all forgot). Merry Christmas. – Kyouya'_

**TBC**

**---**

Note: My first Ouran fanfic, so I apologize for any OOC moments I may have done with the characters.


	2. Epilogue

A Surprise from the Shadow King - Epilogue

Summary: As the Host Club members are about to leave the mysterious room, Kyouya gives them a call. It seems there's something more than just the presents that the members need to discover. Could it be another surprise from Kyouya, perhaps? Read on to find out the closing of this story!

Note: Ouran is not mine. XD

------

Tamaki examined his present in a slight manner of excitement but controlled himself from tearing the wrapping off.

"Are we going to open these now?" Kaoru asked tentatively.

They were about to leave the room when Tamaki's phone rang. The King fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It displayed a picture of himself and a slightly irritated Kyouya. He answered the call. "Hello?"

"You were about to leave the room without checking it thoroughly, weren't you?" Kyouya's voice rang in mild amusement.

Tamaki blinked. "Checked it thoroughly?" he repeated, turning around on his heels.

"What's there fto find?" Hikaru chimed.

"You mean we weren't just supposed to find the gifts on the table?!"

A sigh came through the phone. "Let me guess: Haruhi hasn't picked up her gift yet."

All eyes turned to Haruhi, who was without the gift. They then returned their gaze to the table where the girl's gift sat.

"Haruhi, why didn't you take it?" Tamaki whined.

"It's heavy," Haruhi complained.

The twins shoved their gifts into Haruhi's hands before approaching the forgotten gift. They each took a side before lifting it.

The table descended upon being relieved of the weight of Haruhi's gift. Its surface lowered until it aligned itself with the floor, revealing a hidden door.

"…Tamaki!" Kyouya nearly shouted through Tamaki's phone after constantly trying to get the boy's attention.

Tamaki turned to the phone and hastily brought it to his ear. "Gomen!"

"Go ahead and enter the room if you like," Kyouya said before coughing. "Call me if you need anything."

With that, the line was cut.

Tamaki slipped his phone back into his pocket before wearily setting his gift down on the floor, followed slowly by the others.

"Why didn't we know about this room before?" Kaoru complained.

"And the existence of this inner, _inner_ room is just making things all too mysterious now…" Haruhi pointed out.

Hunny moved to the door – which accommodated his height perfectly – and reached out for the doorknob. "Kyo-chan said we can enter, right?" the senior inquired.

Tamaki nodded. "Hai, Hunny-senpai. If you would do us the honors of opening the door," he enticed.

Hunny nodded and pulled the door open as the rest of the members squeezed their heads through the door – some like Tamaki and Mori having to bend down to do so – to look inside.

Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi all wore expressions of bewilderment, Hunny of excitement and Mori's lack thereof.

If this was the second of the Shadow King's surprise for them, it had definitely succeeded. What greeted them inside the new room were a number of commoner video game consoles or machines that were usually found in those arcades. Tamaki and the twins, in particular, had been bothering Kyouya about it ever since they visited the commoner's expo that they schedule a particular visit to such an establishment in the near future.

The third Ootori son had outdone himself this time. The big room housed what one would normally see in a commoner's arcade – games of basketball, bowling, pinball, dancing (A/N: Think Dance Dance Revolution), air hockey, whack-a-mole and driving among others.

"This is all for us?!" the twins squealed in delight as they moved toward one of the nearest games after crawling through the door past Hunny.

"Wai!!" Hunny cheered, tossing Usa-chan into the air before catching the bunny again. "Takashi, let's do that whack-a-mole game!" he chimed, leading the way.

Mori nodded and silently followed his cousin.

"So this was why Kyouya-senpai always stayed behind after club activities were over…" Haruhi said in realization.

Tamaki smiled genuinely. "Kyouya works hard at everything he does. And he always knows how to surprise everybody. We should all go and visit him after school today to thank him for all this…"

Haruhi nodded her agreement.

"But first let's play on that dance machine, Haruhi! It looks like fun!" Tamaki proclaimed, grabbing Haruhi by the wrist and pulling her towards it.

**OWARI**

**---**

Note: My first Ouran fanfic, so I apologize for any OOC moments I may have done with the characters.


	3. Author's Announcement

Greetings one and all~

Apparently, whether I knew it or not, I was tagged to do this.

Here's what's up.

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. KyoxTohru1 - Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru/Kaoru)  
2. Bloodysamurai - Kuroshitsuji (Sebastian/Finny)  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

Now while that bulk of a paragraph was copy-pasted, I'll warn you as early as now that I'm rather limited when it comes to the anime, so I may not deliver a good drabble if you ask me to do Naruto or Bleach. ^^;;; Terribly sorry, but try your luck and send me a PM. I'll let you know if I can do your request or am even familiar with the anime enough to do one for you~ Just check out my profile for that, I guess. I have a little list of the anime I'm inclined to writing, but yeah.

You get the picture. xD

So, request away!


End file.
